In the repair of electronic circuits, it is often necessary to unsolder and remove electronic components such as integrated circuits for replacement by new components. To unsolder such components, heat must be applied to the leads or lead areas to melt the solder to permit detachment of the component from the circuit board or other circuit substrate. Such electronic components are usually heat sensitive, and therefore great care must be exercised to not apply heat sufficient to damage the components.
In systems presently known for the removal of electronic components from a circuit board, heat is applied to the soldered leads of the component by a nozzle which directs hot air or gas to a fixed area which encompasses the lead areas of the component. Different nozzles must be employed to heat areas of different size or configuration and thus an inventory of replacement nozzles must be employed to suit the range of electronic component types which are often encountered in practice. Systems are also known in which heat is applied by a configured tip which engages the lead areas of an electronic component to melt the solder and permit detachment of the component. Such heaters can include a vacuum pickup for lifting of the component after it has been unsoldered from the circuit board. In known systems, the heat nozzles or heat tips are of fixed construction and provide a heat area or pattern of fixed configuration. To change heat areas or patterns requires the physical replacement of the nozzle or heating tip.